


A Joint Wedding

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione have a joint wedding, it's a very much what the label says type of fic.





	A Joint Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I do highly recommend reading this au from the beginning but I'm rather biased.

The morning of the wedding for Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Ron dawned cloudy but warm. By mid day the late August sun had burned away most of the cloud cover and Molly had kicked almost everyone out of the kitchen because someone kept burning something. The lot of them were sent out to set up instead.

Soon the entirety of the yard was covered in white, gold, and red decorations. The tables were set out on one half of the yard and a large fabric gazebo had been set up on the other with chairs for the ceremony. Strings of ever burning candles were strung out along the gazebo and around the yard. Charlie and Bill arrived early, and at almost the same time, with their families so they could help with set up.

“Hey Harry!” Charlie called out with a wave as he walked over. “How’s the scar?”

“Still just a scar?” Bill added.

“Which one? They’re all just the same these days.” Harry called out, with almost anyone else he would be annoyed but with these two it was their usual greeting.

“That’s what we like to hear.” They both grinned at him before getting to work, laughing as their siblings chided them for greeting Harry before their own family.

Before too long they were being ushered into the burrow and into separate rooms to change. Harry and Ron wore matching dress robes, both cut close and with matching hats. Ron’s were in a deep burgundy with black accents and his hat was the same burgundy with a black band around it. Harry’s were the reverse, black robes and hat with burgundy accents and band.

The two of them walked out bumping shoulders to take their places at the end of the aisle and wait with their groomsmen. George and Percy had gotten that honor and wore matching dress robes in black with red and gold accents. Once they were in place the bridesmaids came out, Luna in a long dress of sunshine yellow and Fleur in shimmering blue. Following the bridesmaids were Hermione and Ginny; Harry’s breath caught as he watched Ginny come up the aisle.

Both of them had their hair up in some kind of twisted curled and tucked style that looked extraordinarily complicated. Hermione was in a dress that shimmered red and gold in the candlelight but Harry’s eyes were on Ginny. Her plum coloured dress would have been sleeveless except for the golden lace that drifted from her shoulders to her elbows, the back of the dress floated in a train behind her and Harry barely kept himself standing on his mark. Beside him Ron’s hands were shaking and Harry imagined he was having a similar struggle.

Once the ceremony was done the tables were brought over and set up along the edges of the gazebo, the center left clear for dancing. Then Molly started bringing out the food she’d spent the morning preparing and was greeted with cheers from the whole lot of them. As the light started to fade from the sky Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all cast their patronus charms and sent them to patrol the surrounding field.

Andromeda had come at Harry’s request with Teddy as her date. Her dress was elegantly cut and a silver sort of fabric that shimmered as she moved and had a green trim. Teddy she’d dressed in a little black shorts and jacket outfit, the jacket of which was discarded on his chair as soon as he was allowed to move around. For the wedding he was supporting Harry’s messy hair, Weasley freckles, and his own father’s eyes. The only other group that got as much attention as Andromeda did when they arrived was Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and their new baby Dominique. Fleur and Victoire were wearing matching light blue dresses that glittered as they moved, Bill was dressed in robes so strongly resembling a muggle suit Harry was forced to do a double take, and Dominique was wearing little baby robes in the same blue as her mother and sister.

Harry hung onto Ginny’s hands as people drifted past their table to offer their congratulations. Beside him Ron and Hermione had their shoulders pressed together as they nodded. Everyone seemed to blur together until Charlie and his partner, Julian, stopped in front of Harry.

“Hey Harry, Ginny,” he grinned at the two of them and set a little bag down in front of them. A little bag that appeared to be moving. “I know it’s traditional to just put the gift in the pile and let you two open them when everyone isn’t staring at you but you should open this one.”

“You really should.” Julian was leaning on Charlie’s shoulder with a twinkle in his eye that Harry found mildly suspicious.

“Can’t be worse than the time the twins gave me something that exploded while I was opening it.” Ginny nudged the bag towards Harry regardless. “Go on.”

He regarded the bag with amused suspicion for another moment before opening it up. Immediately three tiny dragons, not unlike the one who was currently curled up on his desk at home from the triwizard tournament, scrambled out and up his arm. He let out a startled laugh and both Charlie and Julian grinned.

“They’re charmed to be far more docile than their real-life counterparts.” Julian explained as they curled up on Harry’s shoulders. “But we figured as you’ve got one already,”

“Might as well have a full set yeah?” Charlie grinned and reached over to ruffle Ginny’s carefully styled hair. “The two of you can start a miniature dragon zoo.”

“It took Fleur three hours to do my hair.” Ginny swatted at his hand. “I don't care if you screw it up but she will.”

“Point taken.” Charlie stopped short of actually messing up her hair with a small smirk at Julian. “French curses are almost as nasty as Ginny's.”

“I'll avoid duelling her then.” Julian nodded to Ginny who grinned back.

“I do believe we're attracting glares as we hog your attention though.” Charlie nodded to the line that had formed behind him. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Harry laughed as they moved down to congratulate Ron and the line of people behind them tried to pretend they weren't a line.

Eventually someone had the sense to put on music and after the first dance of just Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny everyone else joined in. Harry found he still had two left feet but Ginny was superb at pretending she wasn't the one leading the dance, and it helped that he knew Ron was in the same boat.

Soon Harry and Ron passed the girls off on each other and sat back at their table. Hermione and Ginny were quite content to swing each other around on the dance floor. It wasn't long after that that someone put on some more upbeat music and Ginny and Hermione dragged the two of them back out onto the floor. They were almost immediately upstaged by Charlie and Julian who'd gotten very into swing dance lately, especially when Fleur joined the two of them. Little Teddy and Victoire soon got tired of the adults who didn't want to dance with them like that and tried to mimic the swing dance steps. Much to the amusement of the watching crowds.

Harry and Ginny were up and making a slow walk among the tables, partly to talk to everyone but partly because Harry kept making nervous glances into the field to check that he could still see the silver wisps of their patronus’ on patrol. As they came up to the table where Bill was sitting and watching his wife dance, they could hear the conversation he was having with a Weasley cousin.

“Aren’t you even a little worried?” The cousin leaned in towards Bill, who was currently holding his newest sleeping daughter. “She’s out there dancing with all sorts.”

“About what? That she’ll leave me because I’m not dancing?” Bill snorted. “I’d be more worried about that if I insisted she only dance with me. I’ve got two left feet you see.”

The cousin looked confused more than anything at that. “But at your own wedding?”

“Oh, I’d practiced for weeks, took ages for me to stop treading on Fleur’s feet.” He waved a hand. “And I’ve only gotten worse since then. No, I’m quite content for her to dance with my brother and his partner.”

“Well then,” The cousin mumbled something they couldn’t hear but it set Bill to laughing so hard Victoire nearly knocked Teddy over she spun so fast to watch. For his part the cousin looked mightily offended and stormed off before Bill finished laughing.

“What is it Daddy!?” Victoire ran to her father’s knee and somehow managed to make that look graceful despite only being four.

“She gets that from her mum.” Ginny leaned over to whisper in Harry’s ear as they watched. He snorted and turned it into a cough as one of the people nearest to him raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, our extended family has some funny ideas about your uncle Charlie is all.” Bill scooped Victoire up into his lap in a motion that looked practiced and ended with her on one knee and Dominique on the other. “Having fun?”

“Uncle Harry hasn’t danced with me yet.” She shot a reproachful look at Harry who looked ashamed, at least until she looked away.

“Gets that from her mum too.” Harry whispered to Ginny, who was not able to hide her laugh as a cough. Then he walked over to Bill and Victoire. “I was just saving the best dance for last.”

“Of course.” She said it with the most serious nod a four-year-old could manage and took his offered hand before dragging him out onto the floor.

Ginny sank into the seat next to Bill as the next song started. Watching as Harry danced with Victoire on his feet and Teddy spinning around them.

“He turned out alright that one.” Bill nodded towards Harry and shot a smile at Ginny. “For all that he went through.”

“None of us had much luck at Hogwarts, entirely too much trying to avoid death.” She agreed and leaned against the table. It had been almost a week since either of them had had a nightmare which was something of a record and made the words come easier, more like a joke.

“It’ll get better.” He squeezed her shoulder and looked at her like he knew exactly what she’d been thinking.

Ginny looked out to where Harry was now spinning both Victoire and Teddy around rather than dancing properly and nodded. He caught her looking and grinned, his green eyes reflecting the candlelight. “Yeah, I think so too.”

 


End file.
